


John, John, the Watson's Son

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mother Goose Ships Johnlock [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: A brief, daring, and humorous tale of thievery and its aftermath…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archer27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archer27/gifts).



John, John, the Watson’s son  
Stole Sherlock’s heart and away he did run  
Sherlock sought ‘im  
And finally caught ‘im  
And said “I am a power bottom!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> When I find myself in times of trouble  
> Mother muse comes to me  
> Speaking words of wisdom:  
> Write something funny


End file.
